A Princess' Misery
by Crecelia
Summary: Young girls envision their future as a princess, rich, responsible and elegant. Then try exchanging lives with Snivy, the princess of the Arbor Area, who would really be happy living a normal life. What happens when she foolishly believed that one potion could do the trick?
1. Misery and Happiness

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

**A Princess' Misery**

**Chapter One: Misery and Happiness**

I weakly threw a rock at my reflection, showing myself slouching as I sat upon the grass, a glum look seen on my snout-like face. There are seven words: I. Don't. Want. To. Be. A. Princess.

Yes, that's right. I don't want to do nasty work, sitting around and ordering people around! Every single day of my life consisted of days of just that! And worst of all, my duties as a princess pushes away time for…being a kid again.

The message is clear: no one ever gets to stop growing. Not even people who live regular lives. We can't bask our lives enjoying. We can't just have fun every day of our lives. We can't be positive and energetic all the time. We can't always see a smile on everyone's faces. There are just so many "we can't" s' that all shouts out the same thing: life isn't easy to be happy. In fact, it's _never_ easy to be happy.

And, suddenly, I had tears streaming from my yellow-marked eyes, and splashed upon Arbor Area's lake, now part of the flowing currents. I sobbed quietly, not even caring about the rain that started to pour on my snout, and the thunder that roared nearby.

_"I must be the most miserable Pokémon on the planet…"_ I thought to myself as I looked down the lake, the misery and depression overflowing me. _"…just because everything in my life is different from the future I envision it to be."_

I was just so depressed! Why I can't ever be happy, I've always wondered. But, when I came back here for the millionth time to reflect, I now know: it's being a princess.

It's getting in the way of everything! I never get to spend time with my friends! My only friends! My only friends who let me join them stop Wish Park from merging with PokePark, if that sounds too crazy to say so blandly, then I'm just too miserable to make a fuss out of it.

Suddenly, my misery was interrupted…

"May I help you…_Princess?_"

…And then the foolish feelings arrived.


	2. Potions

**Chapter Two: Potions**

I touched my chest, feeling loud and fast-paced beats from my heart. I sighed in relief. "Y-you scared me to death…"

I looked at him closer, and the first thing I saw was a sinister grin. He had a spiny-like back, two short legs, and two short and chubby arms. The thing that scared me the most was his red eyes. When he glares at me, I always end up flinching.

"Um, what do you want!? I-I'm busy…" The usual snappy tone slipped away from me due to the depression I recently felt. "I really need some privacy. W-what is it…?"

He laughed loudly, as if he were bellowing. "You're always arrogant, Princess…" he gave me another one of his wide grins, which made me shiver. "…The name's Gengar. Your mother called me to help you out. What seems to be the problem?"

I was scared. I'm not sure what he says are lies, especially with that phony story that Serperior sent him here to cheer me up. But I've seen him in the Tech Area, and I've heard Pikachu say some junk that he just came to look for "missing friends". Where he gets that, I don't know, but still… the look on his face makes it hard to believe that he's one to trust. But even though the thought had crossed my mind, I just made the stupidest move of my life.

"I just wanna live a normal life, like Pikachu, Tepig, and Oshawott." I paced around, wiping the dry tears away. Gengar didn't reply, so I carried on. "I don't know what to do."

He grinned. "Oh, that's sad. If that's the case, then come closer."

It wasn't very reassuring that the offer was safe, but I slowly moved, one foot after the other.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, Princess." He said in that soft voice, as if I were a wild Pokémon, soon to be his pet.

"That's right. Now take a look at this."

He pulled from his back some kind of antique-like box, a brown marble case with gold patterns engraved on its sides, and some kind of lock in front. "It's a box where I keep all my 'solutions'."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Solutions…?"

Gengar nodded. "To be more precise, they're potions. Now…" He turned the lock clockwise, as the box carefully opened. And there I saw a dozen of glasses with bubbly liquid on the surface. Well, they looked like barf…

"Gross," I said to myself, disgusted.

"I know," Gengar said as he continued showcasing, "but you do want that new life of yours…right?"

I nodded, shivering, now that…it's all coming close. After a simple reflection, everything in my life…would change. I should be happy. I'm finally leaving this cursed old life of mine…

But I had to ask: "I-is there… a catch?"

Gengar's grin had gone upside-down. "Oh…uh…yeah. I'm sorry, Princess, but you will…uh… forget your…um…old life …?"

I was stupid. I believed his every word.

"Oh. Then it's not a catch. It's a benefit!" I smiled. "Well, where is the right potion?"

Gengar quickly discarded one glass from the case. "Well…here it is."

He handed one with purple liquid. It gave some kind of ominous feeling. "Don't worry. It won't hurt a bit." He reassured.

Now the positivity inside me had ended, feeding me fear. I have to admit, I… don't want to forget...this life, especially when I have good friends. A good…mother…Leavanny…Liligant… oh no…

Oh whatever.

I stared blankly at the "solution", as I tried to steady my leaf-like hand that shook so hard. "Gotta do it…"

Then I closed my eyes, drank the potion, and felt something in my stomach.

And my eyes never opened.


	3. Sealed With a Kiss!

**Chapter Three: Sealed With a Kiss**

"Oshawott… I think she is…"

"Yeah, I know. Now, um, uh, can you uh, leave for a moment, Leavanny? I-I think w-we need some privacy."

After hearing that, I began to zone out.

_I can hear…voices._

_Whose voices are they? I have no clue._

_Did they kidnap me?_

_Did they hit me with something?_

_Did I have amnesia? _

When I came back from my thoughts, I struggled.

I tried to get up, but my back couldn't allow it as a sharp ache made me wince when I did.

I spoke up, but my voice sounded a little different. It sounded rather hoarse. _"Maybe they… scared me… and I…screamed."_ I thought.

I tried to move my hand—which felt numb and delicate—but something rattled beside me every time I did.

I tried to roll down this bed I lay in for what seemed like hours, but some kind of bars prevented me from doing so.

When I finally gave up, I was silenced and was confined to movement when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there, Snivy."

I rubbed my eyes to take a closer look at the fuzzy figure in front of me.

Apparently, I was stopped from doing so.

"You don't need to take a closer look. You can trust me. It's me, Oshawott!"

Trust…

…Trust…

Trust…

Trust…

Trust…!

My forehead burned as I closed my eyes and remembered…everything.

My reflection at the lake…

How it stood out than the other reflections…

Gengar…who tricked me…into trusting him…

And the foolish one…that would be me.

"What happened…?" I asked naturally, since I missed in on some details.

Oshawott frowned. "Seems like you were poisoned… what happened in the first place?"

I sat up, wincing as the sharp pain immediately went onto my back. "To be honest, I did a stupid move out there."

Oshawott climbed up on (now seeing clearly) what seemed to be my hospital bed. "First time I'm hearing this. Carry on."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, continuing just as said. "Well…"

* * *

"Wow… that _was_ stupid." Oshawott looked up at the ceiling, only to see tiles of white. "You're lucky I found you on time you know. Gengar's stomach would've been fulfilled if I came in later."

I gave a confused look as I slowly moved to the far side of the railings, quite far from Oshawott. "Why? What did he do to me afterwards?"

"He tried to kill you," the detective said blandly.

"Oh..." I trailed off as I got up from my bed, the back's pain returning.

"...it's all my fault." I rubbed my shoulders as I felt something like goosebumps. "I was just so..."

"Say it," he urged, "admit it!"

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah; I'm 'thankful' and stuff for saving me from certain death, and life shouldn't be changed, or things will be topsy turvy, and I was...I was...I was...s-s-s-st...stupid." I closed my eyes in thought. "YOU HAPPY!?" I shouted, never noticing the tears that reappeared from under my eyes.

"Whoa, whoa," Oshawott said, shielding himself with his paws, "you don't have to shout...nor...put lousy tears in your eyes...I just wanted you to learn from what you've done."

And the weirdest thing happened.

"Hey, look at me, Sni-Sni," I could feel my cheeks burning at the new name, "look."

He pushed my face towards his, which was smiling in a... "nice" manner.

And then...he quickly pushed my face...to his...and...

...we kissed.

And as an end to this fast-paced episode...

"Don't tell your mother any of this; don't tell her...that I'm paying for the bill."


End file.
